Conventional conference calls are typically limited to managing call connections over homogeneous networks. For example, all participants to a conventional audio conference call typically establish call connections over a circuit-switched network, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Similarly, with the recent adoption of Voice Over Packet (VOP) or Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services (collectively referred to herein as “VoIP”), all participants to a multimedia conference typically establish call connections over a packet-switched network, such as the Internet. For a conference call to establish and manage call connections over a circuit-switched network and a packet-switched network, however, a participant generally needs to manually establish a connection between two or more conference systems, assuming such capabilities even exist. This may entail locating and entering an additional set of dialing information, passcodes, and other connection information in a very limited amount of time. Such time-limited manual connection operations may be difficult, prone to error, and time consuming for a conference coordinator.